Card-Jitsu Sombra
Card-Jitsu Sombra es un posible futuro juego en Club Penguin, que podría ser el último juego de Card-Jitsu. Hay muchas pruebas de que este juego llegará, en su cuenta de Twitter Spike Hike recibió un mensaje preguntando por Card-Jitsu sombra a lo que él respondió "primero la nieve", por lo que probablemente prueba que Card-Jitsu sombra saldrá en algún momento. Polo Field dice que no están trabajando en ningún Card-Jitsu por el momento. Esto nunca pasó ya que el juego cerró. Trivia *El traje de ninja sombra está compuesto por: Casco de las sombras, Mascara de la Media Noche, Abrigo del Anochecer y Sandalias del oscurecer. *Se dice que es la gema del centro del collar ninja, otros dicen que es el de Card-jitsu normal. *El traje solo se puede obtener mediante un hack lo que es prohibido en Club Penguin . *Se creyó ver a Happy77 usándolo en un servidor de Club Penguin, pero solo era una copia del juego y el era un simple usuario con el nombre de Happy77. *Existe una carta con un ninja sombra y está disponible para comprar como una carta sorpresa poderosa. *Al parecer Tusk practica o practicaba el elemento sombra ya que cuando lo derrotas el dice: "Me Vengaré" y desaparece en una sombra. *Se rumorea mucho, por las sombras misteriosas que han aparecido. **Han aparecido sombras en movimiento sobre techos de algunos edificios del centro, Igualmente se rumoreaba de sombras en el faro y en el refugio solo que estas eran inmóviles, Estas se han venido removiendo por diferentes actualizaciones. **Actualmente hay una sombra en el Ático del refugio *En la edición #459 del diario, hacen referencia al Card-Jitsu Sombra. * En el video The Best of 2014 Mashup Remix - Official Music Video - Disney Club Penguin un comentario de Club Penguin dice : Thumbs up if you'd like to see some #CardJitsu newness in 2015!(traducción al Español : Manita arriba si quieren un nuevo Card Jitsu en 2015!) * Se decía que el Card-Jitsu Sombra saldría en Septiembre 2015 pero la blogger Megg confirmo que la fiesta de Septiembre iba a hacer una Fiesta de Descendientes. * Al principio se creyó que se lanzaría en Noviembre de 2014 debido a los rumores de la supuesta "Operación Ninja" pero no fue así. * Se creía que en el juego se podía volver a luchar contra Tusk. * Se creyó que la Fiesta sombra sería en el 2015 o 2016. *Se creía que Tusk podría ser maestro Sombra. * Se sospechaba que si Card-Jitsu Nieve hubiera salido en 2011, hubiera sido probable que Card-Jitsu Sombra saliera en la Operación Apagón; pero no fue así. * Spike Hike confirmó por medio de una entrevista que el equipo creará este juego después de la remodelación del Card-Jitsu a su versión 3D. Galería 09827387126087.jpg 139px-Happy_S_2.png| Happy77 con el traje de ninja sombra. 398760983.jpg|Gema de sombra. 185px-Screenshot_at_Feb_17_22-16-14.png|Sensei diciendo "Las poderosas sombras pueden venir algún dia". 32893648703460.jpg|Sensei portando el Traje de las sombras. Carta de sombra.png|Carta de Sombra. Sombra2.png|Ninja de sombra bailando. Sombra3.png|Ninja de sombra. Sobra4.png|Carta de juego de un ninja de sombra. Sombra.png|Logo de Card- Jitsu Sombra. articulos-de-card-jitsu-sombra.png|Supuestas piezas del traje de sombra. Archivo:Card_jistu_sombra_prueba.png Misterioso poder de la sombra.PNG|Poder de la carta sombra. Casco de las sombras.jpeg|Posiblemente esto se llama "Casco de las Sombras". Polo Field (en un twitt): ¿Card-Jitsu Sombra? No estamos trabajando en cualquier cosa relacionada con el Card-Jitsu en este momento.jpg|Polo Field (en un twitt): "¿Card-Jitsu Sombra? No estamos trabajando en cualquier cosa relacionada con el Card-Jitsu en este momento". Sin títulowerdtfgyuj.png|Spike hike en su Spike Saturday. Referencia a Card-Jitsu Sombra.png|El Comic donde se hace referencia a Card Jitsu Sombra. En rumores.JPG|Posiblemente haciendo referencia card jitsu sombra en el diario de cp en rumores D 1sJPG.JPG|Posiblemente haciendo otra referencia en diario de cp en secretos. Véase También los otros juegos de Card-Jitsu *Card-Jitsu *Card-Jitsu Fuego *Card-Jitsu Agua *Card-Jitsu Nieve Categoría:Card-Jitsu Categoría:Card-jitsu fuego Categoría:Card-jitsu agua Categoría:Card-jitsu nieve Categoría:Sensei Categoría:Tusk Categoría:Ninjas de agua Categoría:Ninjas Categoría:Ninjas de Fuego Categoría:Ninjas de nieve Categoría:Ninjas de Sombras Categoría:Futuros Juegos Categoría:Rumores Categoría:Leyendas de Club Penguin Categoría:Dojo Sombras Categoría:No Disponible